I Saw Her Standing There
I Saw Her Standing There by The Beatles is featured in Love Love Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by the New Directions Boys, with solos from Blaine, Jake, Ryder, and Sam. Blaine has come to realization that one of the members of Glee Club has become a mean, bitter and angry person. He gathers Jake, Ryder and Sam to discuss this and it seems they already knew it was Tina. Blaine is concerned about Tina, especially after she was dumped by Artie and Mike and now she's all alone. Together, they attempt to think of a plan to help Tina. Tina is later called to the auditorium and asked to wear special clothes as the four of the boys stand in the auditorium, similar to The Beatles when they performed I Saw Her Standing There. They begin to sing the song to a confused Tina as the rest of the New Directions Girls run in, screaming and fangirling, also dressed in olden day clothes. Artie is seen filming a black-and-white version behind, completely mirroring the original live performance. Tina enjoys herself as she gets up to dance with all four of the boys on stage. At the end of the performance, Tina asks what the performance was for. Blaine reveals that they've noticed Tina's loneliness and since there's an upcoming Prom, Tina can pick any of them as a Prom date, excluding Jake. Tina finally decides to pick Sam and thanks the boys for the performance. Lyrics Blaine: 1, 2, 3, 4! Well, she was just seventeen, You know what I mean, And the way she looked was way beyond compare. Blaine with New Directions Boys: So how could I dance with another, Whooh! When I saw her standin' there? Jake: Well she looked at me, and I, I could see That before too long I'd fall in love with her. Jake with New Directions Boys: She wouldn't dance with another, Whooh! When I saw her standin' there. Ryder with New Directions Boys: Well, my heart went "boom," When I crossed that room, And I held her hand in mine... Sam: Whoah, we danced through the night, And we held each other tight, And before too long I fell in love with her. Sam with New Directions Boys: Now I'll never dance with another, Whooh! Since I saw her standing there, Awwww! Blaine: C'mon and dance, hey Yeah Oh yeah Jake: Whoah, we danced through the night, And we held each other tight, And before too long I fell in love with her. Blaine with New Directions Boys: Now I'll never dance with another, Whooh! Since I saw her standing there Well, since I saw her standing there Yeah, well, since I saw her standing there Gallery Tumblr msodqyLw9o1s0aqg2o1 1280.jpg beatleblaine.jpg blambealtes.png ishst02.png 26spt.png tumblr_mto5kfH5051s46flho2_r1_500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee Sings the Beatles